The invention relates to packaging, and more particularly relates to merchandising display packaging.
Various merchandising display packages or containers are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,774 discloses a container having tubular central sections and rigid end caps and that various techniques have been employed for joining these items such as adhesive, tape, frictional engagement, staples, and other fastening materials. The ""774 patent discloses a container having a central section forming sides in positive engagement with a pair of rigid end caps. The ""774 patent further discloses that the central section may have a cross-sectional shape such as circular or rectangular and may be cut to any desired length. U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,321 discloses an oval shaped thermo plastic central section having paperboard end caps inserted in the ends of the central section to form a container. And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,883 discloses packaging having rigid end caps for engaging with rectangular tubes formed from a flexible, semi-rigid sheet stock. Tabs formed as part of the end caps engage with slots formed in the rectangular tubes.
The present invention provides an improvement over the aforesaid prior art packaging. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a novel merchandising display package or container is disclosed having a first and a second end cap, a central portion coupled to the first and the second end caps, and a member extending between and secured in position by the end caps.
In a second embodiment a display package or container for displaying items is disclosed having a first and a second end cap, with each end cap comprising a depression shaped to secure the item to be displayed, and a central portion coupled to the first and the second end caps.